1. The Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to an improvement of multiple screw-type pumps used primarily for the movement of high density fluids which can contain solid materials in suspension.
2. The Prior Art
In dual screw-type pumps, heretofore provided, the longitudinal relationship of the drive screws is non-adjustable. The longitudinal relationship is determined by the relative position of the various components making up the drive screw assemblies so the relative position is controlled by the relationship of the timing gears with respect to the shafts, and the drive screws with respect to the shafts. Without precise alignment of these various components, there is a resultant misalignment of the drive screws resulting in an imbalance in the axial thrust absorbed by the respective screw assemblies.